


We're stronger together.

by Wilvarin



Series: Adorable Blueberries [10]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilvarin/pseuds/Wilvarin
Summary: Re'luniss belongs to mimabeann
Relationships: Female Imperial Agent/Male Smuggler, Rel/Essie
Series: Adorable Blueberries [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008360
Kudos: 3





	We're stronger together.

**Author's Note:**

> Re'luniss belongs to mimabeann

"You're sad."  
Warm gentle hands circled him from behind, and for a split second Re'luniss let himself to melt into the warmth. But just like that he straightened and turned around to look at Essie.  
"Nonsense." He gave her a half-smile. "Why would you say that? I'm just reading." He waved a datapad at her.  
La'stessia regarded him with a thoughtful albeit amused look on her face.  
"Liar," she sighed finally. "I swear, sometimes it seems you forget what I've been doing for a living for almost half of my life."  
"Me? Never! How could I?" Rel pressed a hand to his chest trying to look dramatic. "Oh, the sneakiest and scariest agent of the Empire."  
She huffed a peal of laughter. "Right."   
Essie raised her hand to brush her fingertips across his jaw before pressing her index finger between his brows. "You have a tell, _n_ _iezaho_. Here."   
Rel frowned. "The hell I do!"  
La'stessia rolled her eyes. "The hell you do, indeed." She gently rubbed his forehead. "It's right here. When you worry or upset, you get this tiny frown, that's how I know."  
Saying that she pulled him down, replacing her fingers with the lips.   
"Nothing's wrong with a little worry," Rel mumbled, closing his eyes.  
Essie hummed, not pulling away. "Right. That's just the reason why you'd lie you are fine, cause it's a completely normal thing to do, yes?"  
"I don't want to worry you," he argued. "I can deal..."  
"...with it, myself." La'stessia finished for him. "No. Just stop it, love."  
She gave his ear a little tug. "You're 'old enough' and 'strong enough' - I know all that. But you don't have to deal with everything yourself!"  
"Look who's talking!" Rel narrowed his eyes at her. "You're doing the same thing all the time, and it's me who's getting scolded?"   
"I... Fine." Her fingers tensed a little in his shirt then relaxed again, palms flat against his chest. "Fine. Let's just both try to avoid doing it, shall we? _Nah carcir tta k'usco von, vir in'a._ " She held up her pinky as a request of a promise.  
"You know I can't argue with you on that." Rel pressed his forehead against Essie's, linking his pinky with hers. " _Vi cuyir dralshy'a tome_."

**Author's Note:**

> niezaho - cheunh, "silly"  
> Nah carcir tta k'usco von, vir in'a. - cheunh, "We're stronger together."  
> Vi cuyir dralshy'a tome. - mando'a, "We're stronger together."


End file.
